Total Drama Eh whatever
by totaldramaking
Summary: I am back baby! After I abandoned this account and my only story I decided to come back with an entirely new story. This is a new series of Total Drama that I have been working on for a couple of weeks. I am already about halfway done, so I wont rush myself to come out with new chapters. I digress, this is a new series of total drama with 30 of my OCs. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hello! I'm Chris McLean! And welcome to Total Drama Im not sure yet!

*theme song*

Chris: Okay. Let's introduce the campers. There are a whole 30 campers this season, and the first 15 will be on one team. While the other 15 are on the other team. Each of the cabins has five sets of bunk beds in each room, which means ten sleeping spots. Hopefully we won't exceed that with one team and oh shit a camper!

A ginger teen with buzzed hair and a red hoodie rides up on a boat.

Chris: Hey Jack. Congrats, you're the first here.

Jack: What!? No way man! Seriously!?

Chris: Of course. But right behind you is... Chuck

Chuck is blonde with a little bit of acne but an overall atractive appearance. He wears a navy blue hoodie and grey sweatpants.

Chuck: Sorry about the clothes, I took a nap on the boat.

Chris: It's cool man. You're on a team with Jack.

The two fist bump as another boat shows up. The girl is pale with dyed red hair and a grey t-shirt.

Chris: Violet! What's up?

Violet: Nothing really. Why?

Chris: I was just asking.

Violet shrugs and joins the other two.

Chris: Wow. Okay. So let's see who's next?

A freckled blonde girl rides up with a tight black shirt that shows off her boobs and a miniskirt.

Chris: Im happy to introduce Missy.

Missy flips him off without a word.

Chris: Okay! Rude! Look, it's Carl!

Carl rides up. He's a Hispanic boy with a green collared shirt and cargo shorts.

Carl: Hey Christh

Chris: Hey dude!

Carl and Chris high-five

Chris: Okay, stand with your team. And look! It's Justin!

Justin rides up. He is tan and chubby. He has curly brown hair and glasses. He wears shorts and a t-shirt.

Chris: Hello Dude.

Chris holds up a hand for a high-five.

Justin: Sup.

Justin walks past him without a high-five.

Chris: Wow! Dude!? Fine. I know our next contestant will give me a high-five! Tex!

Tex rides up on a boat. He has a blue jacket and jeans. He has black curly hair.

Tex: Chris! What's up dude!?

Tex and Chris high five.

Chris: Thank you!

Tex: Uh... No problem?

Chris: Okay man, I see some ladies coming.

Two boats seem to be racing for the dock. Lexi has long black hair and freckles on her face. She wore a grey t-shirt and jean shorts. Bella has shoulder length brown hair. She had a red sweatshirt and jeans. The two boats both pull up at the same time.

Chris: Bella! Lexi!

Chris holds up both hands and the girls enthusiastically high five him.

Lexi: Psyched to be here Chris!

Bella: Me too!

Chris: Okay. You're on the first team.

They both nod and join the group.

Chris: Another three are coming!

Tanyu stands near the edge of his boat and Ryan hangs off the boat behind Tanyu's. Nolan sails along next to Tanyu as well.

Nolan and Tanyu hop off of their boats and land on the dock.

Chris: Nolan! Tanyu! Sup!?

Ryan quickly follows

Ryan: Nothing. I'm cool. I'm cool dude!

Chris: I asked Tanyu. Or Nolan. Not you.

Ryan: Whatever...

Tanyu: Uh... I'm cool dude.

Nolan: Me too.

Nolan and Tanyu walks walk the dock and Ryan follows them closely.

Chris glares at Ryan.

Chris: Jeez. How many people are left on this team? Three? God, whose decision was it to have 30 CONTESTANTS!?

Chris starts getting very angry towards the end.

Lindsay is next, she has blonde hair and glasses, and wears a white blouse and jeans.

Butch follows her. He is a big dude with a buzz cut. He wears a blue football jersey.

Mia is the last. She has long brown hair and has a sparkly aura. She wore a black sweatshirt and red leggings.

Chris: Thanks!

He puts his phone down.

Chris: Okay. They're air dropping the other team in.

Fifteen teens fall out of the sky, most of them pull their parachutes but two don't. They land in the water though and are fine. The first who didn't is an Indian with glasses and a back fleece. The other is a black girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She has a green shirt and jeans. They pull themselves out.

Chris: Har-

Harry: It's Harishankar, or Harry if you want.

Chris: Oh... I guess that's cool man.

Chris nods as the girl pulls herself up.

Chris: Melody!

Melody: Chris!

They high five, she is super cheerful.

The second girl is small. She has short blonde hair. She wears a green blouse and khaki short shorts.

Chris: Anna.

Anna nods and walks past him to talk to Cheyenne.

The next girl has brown hair tied up in a bun. She wears glasses and a flannel jacket.

Chris: Hey Charlotte.

Charlotte: What's up dude?

Charlotte nods as she goes over to talk to Harry.

The rest begin tumbling down.

Ross has shoulder length blonde hair. He has a goofy grin and wears a plain white tshirt and cargo shorts.

Nikki has blonde hair. She wears a black shirt and red skirt.

Eve has brown hair and wears a little bit to much makeup. She wears green pants and a black shirt.

Two girls crash down. The first has blonde hair and the other has brown. The first wears a fleece with brown pants. The other wears a black tshirt and red pants. The first is Janet, the second is Taylor

Winston has shaggy brown hair and glasses. He wears a collared shirt and khakis.

Maxwell is pale with slick black hair. He is covered in acne. He wears a black sweatshirt and jeans.

Maxwell: Thank fuck I didn't land in the water.

Kristen wears a blue sweater and long sweatpants.

Shen is an Asian with glasses. He wears a green collared shirt and brown pants.

Piper has brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a burgundy shirt and black leggings.

Phillip is the last teen. He has brown hair. He wears a red jacket over a black shirt, and jeans.

Chris looks up as he was filing his nails.

Chris: Oh! They're done. Okay, so since that took so long I'm just gonna split this episode super early. Basically, the guys who came by boat are the Bears, and the team who fell out of the sky are the deer.

Chris shoos the teams away.

Chris: Alright. That concludes this episode of Total Drama... Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

The teams settle into their two cabins. Cabins probably isn't the right word. They were large houses. There were only two upstairs bedrooms. They each had two bedrooms with five sets of bunk beds. Downstairs there was a TV and empty cooler. Unfortunately not one contestant had brought food.

The Bear guys settled into their bunks. The guys on this team outnumbers the girls. There were nine of them. Justin took the bottom bunk right into the door. Carl took the bottom next to him. Jack leaped up above Carl. Tanyu and Nolan took a bunk, Tanyu on top and Nolan underneath. Ryan rushed in but ended up over Justin. Butch took a bottom and Chuck was on top of him. This gave Tex his own two beds.

Tex: Dude. This place is pretty sweet.

Justin: Yeah. It's a lot nicer than the old places.

Tanyu: Old places?

Justin: Yeah. This is the seventh season.

Butch: I, personally, haven't seen any of them.

Justin: That's sort of a disadvantage.

Nolan: Nah. It's fine.

Carl: I've stheen them.

Ryan: Dude. Watch the lisp.

Chuck chuckles.

Carl: Sthut up dude.

Ryan: Make me!

Carl stands up and scowls at Ryan.

Meanwhile the Bear girls are settling down in their room. Missy takes one bed and puts her bags under her. Violet, Mia, and Bella do the same. Lexi takes the bunk below Lindsay.

Missy: This place is such a dump.

Violet: It's not that bad.

Bella: It's pretty bad.

Mia: Not really.

Lexi and Lindsay shrug.

Lindsay: You guys have seen the show, right?

Lexi, Mia, and Violet nod, but Missy and Bella shake their heads.

Lindsay: Oh no.

While this was happening in the Bear house, the Deer were doing pretty much the same thing.

In the guys room Harry, Ross, Shen, Maxwell, Winston, and Phillip tossed their stuff onto their top bunks. Maxwell didn't get his own bed so he left all his stuff in the hall.

Maxwell: ...this is bullshit.

Harry: Aw. Don't be so negative!

Phillip: No. He's kinda right. There should be a sixth bed.

Shen: The other team has to split 9 guys into 5 beds. That's 1.8 people per bed.

Ross: I don't think they're splitting a guy into chunks.

Shen: Of course not. I'm just saying they have much less space then us.

Winston: Dude whatever. We're not here to do math!

Shen: Why not? Math is-

He is cut off by the rest of the guys groaning.

Shen: Fine. I get it.

The last group getting settled is the females on the Deer time.

Anna and Melody take one bed, Anna on top. Piper and Kristen take a bed, with Kristen on top. Janet takes a bottom bunk and Charlotte hops on top. Nikki sits on top and Eve under her. Taylor gets her own bed.

Janet: This is crap.

Taylor: Yeah. I agree.

The entire group agrees.

Nikki: Do you want to go see what the challenge is?

Eve: I'm just gonna stay here.

Nikki, Taylor, Piper, Kristen, and Charlotte leave the room to see Chris. At the same time Phillip and Maxwell go outside.

From the other team Bella, Lexi, Lindsay, Tanyu, Nolan, Butch, and Chuck go outside and all 14 of them have bags pulled over their heads.

After about 20 minutes the rest of the contestants realize the other contestants are missing. They walk outside to see Chris, Grinning.

Chris: Hello Campers!

Ryan: Where's Tanyu?

Chris: Tanyu, and the rest of your friends, are hidden somewhere on the island. You guys will have to find all of your team members. All of them are currently bound and gagged, so you'll have to search every nook and cranny.

Ryan bolts and Justin chased after him.

Chris: Okay. I was going to give you a scavenger hunt... So. Yeah... Here?

He hands Shen and Carl papers that say

DOWN IN THE DEPTHS WHERE IT ALL STARTED OUT

Chris: Have fun!

Chef flies down in a helicopter and takes Chris away.

Carl: Oh! I know where thisth isth!

Violet: Yeah dude. It's pretty obvious.

Meanwhile the Deer converse.

Shen: I never bothered with this show. So, I have no idea where it began.

Janet: Here! Let me see it!

She takes it and looks over it.

Janet: No special clues that I can see. Maybe it's a genuine clue.

Winston: Maybe we should follow them.

He points out that the other team has started moving.

Nikki: Sure. Why not?

They begin following the Bears.

In another part of the Island Justin chases Ryan.

Justin: Dude! We have to go back to our team!

Ryan: No way! Splitting up is way more effective!

The two of them trip over Maxwell.

Maxwell: MMMM!

Justin ungags him.

Maxwell: Damn it! Chris is gonna pay for this!

Justin: Hi. We're looking for our teammates.

Ryan: We're you on our team? I honestly can't remember anyone but Tanyu.

Maxwell: ...Yeah.

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Maxwell nervously sits.

Maxwell: Apparently I'm supposed to talk here so the audience doesn't get confused or something.

Maxwell: Whatever. Point is: I wasn't really on their team, I just saw this as an oppurtunity to help my team get ahead.

*****END*****

Maxwell: Okay. So we should look for Phillip next.

Ryan: Are you sure he was on our team?

Maxwell: Of course.

Justin: No he wasn't.

Maxwell: Yes. He. Was.

Justin: Ryan. I'm not sure he was on our team.

Maxwell: Okay Jake. Let's go find the rest of our team.

Justin: My name is Justin, weird that you didn't know that.

Ryan scurries up the tree.

Maxwell: Great man! You scared him off.

Justin: I'm taking you back to the cabins, hopefully it'll mean the other team can't find you.

Maxwell: No!

Maxwell starts to run but trips over Nolan.

Nolan: MMM!

Ryan jumps down from the tree and ungags Nolan.

Justin: Nice try.

Justin picks Maxwell up by the collar and drags him back to the cabins.

Nolan: Thanks Ryan.

Ryan: Okay! Now we've got to find Tanyu!

Nolan: Alright. But I don't think Maxwell realized this, but there's something carved into the tree.

NOAHS DOWNFALL

Ryan: Have you seen the show?

Nolan: Yeah. I think Noah was voted out in Londan though.

Meanwhile the majority of the Deer stalk the Bears.

Winston: Are we sure they know where they're going?

Janet: No... But they think they do.

The Bears start to trudge up a hill and the Deer stop.

Nikki: Oh god. Do we have to keep following them?

Shen: They'll probably end up going over it. We could go around.

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Shen: In hindsight. Not the best idea, but it turned out fine.

*****END*****

Harry: Yeah dude!

The Deer start running around. Carl looks down at them.

Carl: Yesth! We lostht them!

Tex: Alrgiht! Now let's get to the top.

The Bear quickly go up to the top of the cliff.

Jack: Oh shit! Dude this is high!

The Deer got to the beach and all groan.

Janet: Shen! You were wrong!

Shen: Oh. Sorry.

From the top of the cliff Carl gives Jack an idea.

Carl: Okay. Stho they had to jump in the sthow. Jack. Can you jump?

Jack immediately loses his shirt and jumps.

Missy whistles.

Missy: Nice job Jack!

Jack splashes down and the Deer notice. Jack swims up with Chuck and Taylor. He also carries a rusty chest.

Harry: Dude! You're strong!

Jack grins

Jack: Thanks!

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Jack: I've been working out.

He gets really close to the camera.

Jack: I actually have this natural strength that terrifies me more than anyone else.

*****END*****

He opens the latch on the chest and pulls out the next clue. A montage starts as the treasure hunt continues. The Bears find Butch, Bella, Lexi, and Lindsay before the can't find anyone in the woods. The Deer follow them and find Nikki, Piper, Phillip, and Kristen.

The Bears all go back to the houses and find Justin holding Maxwell.

Justin: Hey guys. We found him and Nolan. But Nolan and Ryan are still running around.

Butch: Damn. Okay.

Justin: They were talking about Noah. But I couldn't really hear them.

By this point the Deer had found the carving in the tree and found Charlotte and Tanyu at the Dodgeball court. They ran Charlotte back to the houses, winning the game.

Chris comes down in the helicopter.

Chris: Okay! Good job Deer!

Carl: They didn't even do anything! They justh followed usth!

Chris: Aw... I changed my mind. You win!

Carl: Really!?

Chris: Of course! Not! Get ready to send someone home. Also, someone should go get Tanyu.

Chef comes out holding Nolan and Ryan.

Chef: Found these two trying to break into your helicopter.

Nolan: We were trying to get to London! For the Noah thing!

Chris snickers.

Chris: Dude! It was in the dodgeball court, first season.

Nolan grimaces.

Nolan: I forgot about that.

The sun was already setting.

Chris checks his watch.

Chris: Dang! You guys took way to long on this. I meant to let you guys talk and strategize. But it looks like we're out of time. Bears, get to the campfire!

As the group walks to the campfire Nolan gets behind the group of girls.

Nolan: Hey girls.

Bella, Lexi, Lindsay, Missy, Violet, and Mia: Hey Nolan!

They all glare at one another.

Nolan: Okay. Could you guys do me a favor and vote for one of the guys. Like Ryan.

Bella, Lexi, Lindsay, Missy, and Mia: Okay!

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Lexi: He's

*****END*****

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Bella: so

*****END*****

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Mia: Hot!

*****END*****

Chris stands with a tray of marshmallows.

Chris: Alright. The rules are simple. You all vote and whoever gets the most votes is out. Everyone else gets a marshmallow. I just thought of something though, no voting for the people who were originally kidnapped.

The contestants all vote.

Chris: Okay. The votes are tallied. Marshmallows go to Bella, Lindsay, Lexi, Butch, Chuck, Nolan, and Tanyu.

He tosses them all marshmallows.

Chris: Also Tex and Missy

He tosses them marshmallows.

Chris: Mia, Carl, Violet.

He tosses them marshmallows.

Jack and Ryan look at each other nervously.

Jack: What did I do?

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack!

Jack jumps up in the air and snatches the marshmallow from Chris and shoves it into his mouth. Ryan looks down.

Chris: This season we spared no expense!

Chris's helicopter flies down with Chef piloting and Chris tosses the small Ryan in.

Who They Voted For

Jack-Ryan

Chuck-Jack

Justin-Jack

Carl-Ryan

Tex-Violet

Ryan-Carl

Butch-Jack

Tanyu-Ryan

Nolan-Ryan

Missy-Violet

Violet-Nolan(Invalid Vote)

Lexi-Ryan

Bella-Ryan

Lindsay-Mia

Mia-Ryan

Totals

Ryan-7

Jack-3

Violet-2

Carl-1

Mia-1

(Invalid)Nolan-1

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Violet sits

Violet: Why did I vote for Nolan even though he was invincible? I'm not sure. I think it was to make a point. I don't trust him.

*****END*****

The Bears walk back to their houses.

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Justin looks upset.

Justin: Damn. I was talking to Ryan a little bit and he seemed like a cool guy.

*****END*****

Nolan: Hey Lexi. What's up?

Lexi: Nothing Nolan! Why?

Nolan: I was thinking. What if you and I formed and alliance with Mia, Violet, Lindsay, Missy, and Bella?

Lexi: Sure! Yeah! I'll be in an alliance with you!

Nolan: Great.

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Nolan: Oh man. This game is too easy.

*****END*****

Nolan makes the same offers to Bella, Mia, Lindsay, and Missy, who all accept. When he asks Violet she says no.

Violet: Sorry. I don't think I need a big alliance. No offense.

Nolan: None taken.

*****CONFESSIONAL*****

Nolan scowls.

Nolan: She's next.

*****END*****

Nolan also walks up to Tanyu.

Nolan: Hey Tanyu. What's up?

Tanyu: Nothing. You?

Nolan: Nothing. so I was thinking, would you want to join my alliance?

Tanyu: Who's in it?

Nolan: Almost every girl. Not Violet. And me.

Tanyu: Dude seriously?

Nolan: Yeah man.

Tanyu: alright. I'm in.

Carl and Jack are chatting as Justin awkwardly walks behind them.

Carl: Stho, were you thinking about an alliance?

Jack: Yeah dude. Why not?

Justin: Hey guys. Could I be in your alliance?

Jack: Yeah bro. Why not?

Carl: Isth that all you sthay?

Jack: No. See?

Carl shrugs.

Justin: Our alliance should have a name.

Jack: Good idea man!

Carl: Ideasth?

Jack: Wiggers!

Justin: Um... What does that mean?

Carl whispers into his ear.

Justin: Yeah. How about we don't do that?

Jack: Fine.

Carl: Have you guys ever heard of a game called Civ 5?

Justin: Yes! That's like my favorite game!

Justin and Carl high-five.

Jack: Nerds.

Justin: What?

Jack: I. Said. Nerds!

Carl: Dude. Calm down.

Jack: Yeah sure.

In another area of the team...

Butch and Chuck are talking while Tex and Violet talk behind them.

Tex: So... Uh... What's up?

Violet: Ugh, Nolan is forming this huge alliance.

Tex: Well... That's pretty bad.

Violet: Yeah.

Chuck turns around.

Chuck: Did you just say that you're forming an alliance?

Violet: Yeah.

Chuck spins Butch around and they walk backwards.

Chuck: We are in!

Butch: Yeah!

He whispers to Chuck.

Butch: What are we in?

Back at the Deer cabins.

Harry: Dude! We won!

Maxwell, Harry, Winston, Phillip, and Ross clink they're glasses together. They were all drinking fruit punch.

Shen lies in his bed.

Shen: Oh my god shut up.

Ross: Don't be a downer.

Shen: If we don't get any sleep we'll lose tomorrow.

Chris: Is Shen right? Who's going in the copter of awesome shame next? Will I come up with an actual name for this show? Those questions might be answered next time, on Total Drama... Yeah this doesn't work as well without a name picked out...


End file.
